Talking Lola
by hopewings6
Summary: How do you plan the perfect surprise proposal when one of your "kids" has it out for you?


**Talking Lola**

 **Maya and Josh have been together for three years**

Josh turned on his side expecting to find a certain blonde next to him but is instead greeted by the heavy slobbering breath of their dog rocky. A brown boxer who as soon as he sees Josh open his eyes starts to lick his face.

He chuckles pushing his head away sitting up rubbing his eyes calling out Maya's name. She didn't respond and he sees a note hanging from Rocky's collar.

 _Boing,_

 _Felt inspired staring at your snoring face be back later don't forget to feed the kids. -Maya_

He shook his head texting her telling her he didn't snore and that he thought she agreed they weren't going to call their pets their kids. He laughs when she text back saying she was allowed to change her mind. And until they were married and had kids of their own those were their kids.

He smiles putting his phone down going to his closet and reaching on the top shelf where he knew even on a stool Maya couldn't reach pulling out the tiny ring box he hid. He walked back to his bed rubbing Rocky's head.

"What do you think rocky? Will Maya like it?" He was about to open the box when their pet cockatoo Lola flies in mimicking him. "Will Maya like it." Josh groan walking back to the closet putting the ring box back.

He knew he had to watch what he said in front of Lola since she had a habit of just repeating him and getting him in trouble. For example when Maya decided to make dinner for him along with Riley and Lucas he made the mistake of saying he thought it was gross in front of Lola.

She repeated what he said resulting in him sleeping on the couch for two weeks with Lola repeating you asked for it over and over. Ever since they got her Josh had slept a total of one month on the couch from her constantly telling on him with his own words.

She even would spoil his Christmas, anniversary and birthday surprises he had for Maya. Maya always laughed when he would tell her that she had it out for him but she never believed him. Telling him she just loves him and wants to share in the excitement.

He knew differently when she ruined when he told her he loved her for the first time. She told him she knew and that Lola had been repeating it the week before to her. It was his own fault for practicing how he would say it to her everywhere he went in the house.

But he learned his lesson he always watched where she was and only talked about how he planned on proposing to Maya when he was outside never near Lola.

"So where's the ring?!" Riley squeaked as soon as she walked in the house with Lucas behind her shaking his head. "Good morning to you too niece and shh Lola." Josh tells her looking around for the bird hoping she was in her cage still eating.

He gestures for them to follow him as he goes to grab it and walks to the bathroom one room Lola never went in. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Riley squealed taking it out the box and holding it up in the light.

Josh gestures for her to lower her voice while he opens the door looking for Lola seeing her sitting on Rocky in the living room. He closes the door turning back to them as Riley was still looking at the ring. "Put it back Friar you already have one." Josh jokes as she smiles at Lucas her husband of one year.

"So how do you plan to do it?" Lucas asked as he leans on the bathroom sink with his arms around Riley who was leaning on him. Josh scratches his head sitting on the toilet. "I don't know I have like four different options but none of them seem like the perfect proposal for her."

"Well let's hear them maybe we can help narrow them down." Riley tells him eager to hear how he plan to propose to her best friend and soon to be aunt. Josh takes a deep breath and tells them his ideas.

The first one involved heading back to where they first met back home in the treehouse in Philly. "You mean were she bit you because you wouldn't share it with her and Riley?" Lucas chuckles as Riley bites his arm telling him not to interrupt.

The second was renting a movie theater that played her favorite movie or pictures of them together and before or after he appears on screen asking her to marry him. "Have you looked into how much it cost to rent one?" Riley asked not wanting to kill his dream.

Josh shakes his head as Lucas googles it not finding out an exact price but knew it might cost a lot. "Maybe Farkle can help?" Lucas tells him seeing the defeated look on Josh's face. "Yeah I'm sure he would help since he will finally see his other ex wife finally settled down." Riley adds texting Farkle.

Josh nods telling them about his third option which was cooking her dinner and then heading over and covering her art studio in her favorite flowers and proposing that way. "That's a sweet idea are you going to cook and eat here or take it to her studio or how were you going to get her to the studio after eating..."

Lucas covers Riley's mouth to stop her rambling as he sees Josh groan shaking his head and standing up. "This is horrible how am I supposed to propose to my girlfriend if I can't even think of a good way to do it?" He tells them pacing in the bathroom scratching his head.

Lucas and Riley share a look and look back at Josh. "What about your last option?" Riley asked as Josh sits on the tub. "I don't want to tell you." She looks at him weirdly as her eyes widen and she begins to bounce in Lucas arms.

"What is this idea that has her about to explode?" Lucas asked trying to calm her down. "I wanted to...I can't say it you'll just laugh." He tells him when he sees Lucas waiting for him to tell him. "Come on I won't laugh I'm the king of romantic gestures just asks the little misses." He says kissing Riley's cheek making her blush.

She awes and they start staring at each other making Josh groan and snap at them to pay attention to him. "So this idea tell me?" Lucas tells him as josh has a silent debate with himself. "Okay but no interruptions okay?" He nods and Josh tells him.

He plan to recreate the scene from the movie some kind of wonderful and put her artwork in the Met. He had a buddy who worked there and since it was one of Maya's favorite places to be he thought she might like it since he knew one day her work would be in there.

"So what do you think?" He asked looking at the couple in front of him who were quiet as Riley had tears in her eyes and Lucas was sniffing. "That was so beautiful uncle Josh." Riley cries throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. "You already knew what I was going to say." He chuckles hugging her back.

"I know it was still beautiful. I mean you even have Lucas crying." She gestures at Lucas who sniffs wiping at his eyes. "I wasn't crying." He tells them making them laugh. "So if you have that idea why all the other choices?" Lucas asked kissing Riley's head.

Riley and Josh share a look and begin to laugh. One word Maya. She never let anyone touch her work without her knowing. "So we sneak it out without her knowledge. I have an extra key." Riley tells him as Josh smiles.

They were all in agreement when the bathroom opens and they see Maya who was looking at them all weirdly. "What's going on?" She asked looking at all of them. Before they could respond Lucas blurts out he wanted Josh to check something on him. Maya starts laughing as Josh mouths thank you to Lucas who knew he was never going to live it down.

With everything taken care Josh was trying to perfect the best way to asks her to marry him. "Will you marry me Hart? Will you marry me gorgeous? Will you marry me ferret?" He looked at rocky who laid on the bed watching him. "Yeah I think marry me ferret. That's the one or maybe gorgeous or should I just say Maya?"

"Say Maya what?" She asked standing in the doorway smiling at him. "Would you like to get dressed up and go out for dinner?" She smiles kissing him telling him she was going to shower. He waits until he hears the water start and text Riley asking did everything work out.

She tells him yes and they would wait for them at the museum. He paces back and forth practicing his will you marry me speech. Maya comes out spinning in her black dress as she giggles calling Josh dorky for holding his heart telling her she was gorgeous. Something he told her everyday.

Just as they were about to leave Maya stops to put Lola in her cage as Josh patted his pockets. "Night Lola." Maya laughs as she flies around before heading in her cage. "Marry me ferret." Maya gasps as Josh widens his eyes smacking his head forgetting about her again.

"Marry me gorgeous." Lola squawks as Maya turns to Josh. "Josh?" He sighs softly as he takes the box out his pocket. "This wasn't how I plan to do this." He tells her holding the ring box in his hand wiping her eyes. "You had a plan?" She asked sniffing wiping at her cheeks.

"Yeah it was a good one to but I think maybe this was how I'm supposed to do it. Especially since Lola has it out for me and my attempts at surprising you." He gets down on one knee as Maya shakes her head kneeling with him. "Wait? Maybe you should follow through with your surprise."

He kisses her shaking his head holding her left hand. "No I think I'll stick to doing it this way so our kids can be apart of it." He nods his head at rocky and Lola making Maya lightly laugh looking at them and then back at him. He gestures for her to stand still holding onto her hand.

He goes to speak but stops confusing her. "Damn I spent so much time planning how I was going to ask you I didn't come up with a speech just..." He gets interrupted by Lola saying marry ferret again causing both of them to laugh.

"So what do you say gorgeous marry me?" Maya smiles nodding her head as he slips the ring on her finger kissing her as Lola circled around the room saying marry me over and over.


End file.
